


Make it Simple (Sliding Back In)

by oppressa



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Devotion, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Guilt, Short, Touching, also very probable cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppressa/pseuds/oppressa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Jack rekindle their physical relationship post episode XXVI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Simple (Sliding Back In)

Anne's on him the moment they're alone, fumbling with the buttons of his ruined shirt, licking at the dried blood on his neck. He just lets her do as she pleases. It occurs to him he hasn't had this sort of intimacy with her since it involved Max.

“Thank god, Jack.” She breathes, “You're back where you belong. With me.”

Yes. He could say the same to her, but he doesn't want to upset things when they've only just begun to improve. He doesn't have to look at Rogers' smug face any more, and neither of their lives are immediately hanging in the balance, not that he finds it especially easy to trust Flint.

“The governor didn't touch me, you know that, don't you? He didn't want to get his hands dirty, at first. I told him just about how fucking hypocritical that was, but he still didn't.”

She looks up at him, dead in the eye. “Didn't get someone else to do it for him?”

His heart twinges at her being made to believe, being made to hear it, even. “No.”

She kisses him gentler than she did when he was lying on his back, still chained to the remains of the carriage. He'd thought he was going to have been severely admonished by now, for going back, for being such an idiot.

“I don't deserve you, darling.”

She hits him lightly on the arm, saying “That's as may be. Now sit down. Lemme see you.”

The only seat available is on top of a cargo barrel. Even though there isn't much light in the place she turns his head to what little there is, inspecting the cuts he can feel, no longer bleeding down his face.

“I can practically guarantee you Rogers looks worse after Charles happened to him.” He's unable to continue with the thought _he might have given his life for mine,_ not out loud _._ “Why can't anything ever be simple?”

“Weren't simple to begin with.” Anne grumbles, as if he's being dismissive of her plan of action. “We did the thinking without you, me and him. Didn't mean for you to get hurt, though.”

“I know.” He assures her, shutting his eyes, nudging her forehead with his. “I never doubted you'd do all you could for me.” Only that it would succeed, when Rogers revealed the lengths he'd gone to.

“But this now, Jack.” She murmurs, raising her leg against his. “This is simple, isn't it?”

“Yeah.” He agrees, sliding his hand along her thigh, because that's right, even if it's been a while.

Something does appeal to him about fucking on the Walrus. No one's watching them, or so it seems, although he's sure that's more to do with Anne than him. She's pushing up against him, slipping his hand into that shapeless smock she's got on. Her small breasts are warm underneath. He spreads his fingers, strokes them, then squeezes, seeing as he appears to be in favour right now. Anne hums her approval, and he takes it as a good sign he can let his other hand move through her hair. God, he missed this. Maybe he always knew it'd come back to him, somehow, but he wasn't above wondering if she didn't want him any more, this way, having spent so many nights, and whole interminable days, with Max.

“I still know how to handle this.” She whispers, pressing her palm on him as if she read his mind. “And you.”

He doesn't dispute that, either.

 


End file.
